With the advent of computers and computer software, a number of advancements have been made to help people manage both their working and non-working lives. To help people who are trying to juggle numerous tasks at work, at home, and in between, electronic tasks and calendaring programs have been developed to assist with the often daunting task of maintaining, tracking and remembering all the things that must be accomplished on a daily basis. In addition to the large number of tasks people typically must accomplish on a daily basis, many tasks may be difficult to accomplish because completion of the tasks requires help information or assistance on various levels. For example, a simple task of picking up flowers after work can be difficult if the user does not know of a local or otherwise accessible florist. For another example, a person may be working on a school or work project, but are not sure which software application to use, for example, a word processing application, a slide presentation application, a spreadsheet application, or the like.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.